Jalan Terbaik untuk Hinata
by Suna siblings
Summary: Hinata lagi siap-siap buat masuk SMP. gimana yaaaah? pasti OOC banget. nd di sini HInata jadi anak tunggal


Disclaimer : Naruto & semua charanya punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei.q cuma pinjem beberapa :P

Warning : OOC, AU

Settingnya dunia modern kaya kita.

"Hinata, ayo makan dulu sayang" Suara Ibu untuk kesekian kalinya kembali memecah keheningan rumah. "Sebentar Bu, tanggung" Hinata kembali berkutat menghadapi soal di hadapannya. "Aduuh" Hinata mengeluh "Susah benar sih". "Hinata, ayo makan dulu, lanjutkan nanti saja belajarnya!" Kali ini, Hinata menutup bukunya sambil mendesah

Di meja makan, ayah dan ibu tengah menyantap nasi sembari bercakap-cakap. Hinata mengambil piring dan duduk. Sekilas, Hinata melirik ke kalendar harian di dinding dapur. Tinggal 2 bulan lagi sebelum tes masuk SMP. Hinata kembali mendesah. Ada begitu banyak yang harus dipelajari, dengan sedikit waktu. "Ada apa Nit?" Tanya ayah mengagetkan Hinata. "Eh, oh tidak apa-apa kok Yah" jawab Hinata tergagap lalu mulai menyuap nasinya. Hinata berusaha berkonsentrasi mengikuti percakapan di meja makan, akan tetapi kembali ibunya menangkap keganjilan tingkah laku putri tunggalnya itu. "Hinata, kamu kenapa sih?" Hinata terkejut. Ia tidak menyadari jika ayah dan ibunya telah lama memperhatikannya. " Ng, tidak kok, Hinata hanya masih penasaran dengan soal yang belum bisa Hinata kerjakan" "Ya sudah, cepat makannya biar ibu saja yang cuci piring, kamu belajarlah" Hinata segera menghabiskan makanannya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum duduk, Hinata mengambil sebuah buku tebal berisi soal-soal yang selama ini telah ia kumpulkan.

"Teng Teng Teng" terdengar seara dentang jam besar di ruang tamu sebanyak 12 kali. Menandakan tengah malam telah tiba. Terhenyak, Hinata menatap jam weker mungilnya. "Astaga sudah tengah malam bisa-bisa besok aku kesiangan" Bergegas, Hinata membereskan bukunya dan pergi tidur.

Subuh baru saja tiba, keadaan alam masih sunyi. Hanya sesekali terdengar suara kicau burung dan kokok ayam, ketika jam weker di kamar Hinata berdering. Bunyinya sebenarnya lembut tetapi mampu membuyarkan mimpi indah sang empunya kamar. Sejenak Hinata menggeliat, kemudian melihat jamnya. "Masih jam lima, masih ada waktu untuk tidur sejenak" akan tetapi, saat Hinata kembali bersiap tidur, terngiang di telinganya perkataan ayahnya tiga bulan lalu. "Hinata, ayah tahu kalau kau adalah anak yang cerdas. Karena itu, ayah dan ibu sangat mengharapkan kamu dapat diterima di SMP terfavorit. Kau sanggup kan?" Hinata melawan rasa kantuk dan malas. Aku harus dapat memenuhi keinginan ayah dan ibu, ia membulatkan tekad. Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. "Segarnya…" Hinata kembali menekuni bukunya.

Sepulang sekolah hari itu selepas makan, Hinata kembali mengurung diri di kamarnya menekuni soal-soal yang dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah. Sesekali terdengar suara gumamannya. "Hinata, kamu sedang apa? Ayo bantu ibu masak" terdengar suara ibu memanggil dari arah dapur. "Ya bu" Hinata menutup bukunya dan membantu ibunya.

Demikianlah rutiHinatas harian Hinata sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Memang, kini Hinata tampak lebih kurus dan pucat karena kurang istirahat. Meskipun demikian, semangat Hinata tetap tidak mengendur. Setiap perasaan malas muncul di benaknya, perasaan ingin memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya muncul mengalahkan rasa malas itu. Ya, Hinata memang anak yang berbakti, ia selalu ingin menyenangkan hati orang tuanya meskipun harus mengorbankan hal yang ia sukai. Akan tetapi, Hinata tidak ingin orangtuanya tahu ia berusaha begitu keras, karena Hinata tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya cemas. Keadaan Hinata bertambah parah sejak bulan Maret ini, Hinata nyaris tidak pernah tidur karena sibuk belajar. Sebetulnya, Hinata telah menguasai materi dengan baik. Tapi, itulah ilmu padi. Semakin ia berisi maka semakin dalam pula ia merunduk. Demikian halnya dengan Hinata, semakin banyak yang ia pelajari, semakin Hinata menganggap banyak yang belum dikuasai. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya terasa mual. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya, Hinata pergi memeriksakan diri ke dokter umum dekat sekolahnya.

"Adik tidak apa-apa, hanya masuk angin karena kurang beristirahat. Sebaiknya, waktu tidur adik ditambah." Saran dokter ramah yang sudah mulai botak itu. "Baik dok terima kasih atas sarannya" Hinata mencoba tersenyum lebar.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera beranjak menuju kamarnya hendak beristirahat sejenak. Segera setelah merebahkan diri, Hinata terlelap dengan sangat pulas karena memang, tubuhnya sangat memerlukan rehat.

Saat dalam tidur itulah, Hinata merasa seakan-akan berada di sebuah taman yang indah dan penuh dengan bunga bernekaran. "Uh di mana aku?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri tanpa mengharap jawaban. Tiba-tiba, muncullah seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit. Sayapnya seputih anak domba, dan wajahnya bercahaya. "Hinata" panggil malaikat itu membuat Hinata menoleh . wajah waHinata itu tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata. "Nenek!" panggil Hinata menghambur ke pelukan nenek tersayang. " Hinata, kenapa kamu pucat sekali? Kamu belajar terlalu keras ya?" tebak nenek yang seperti biasanya benar. Hinatapun menceritakan semuanya kepada sang nenek. Tentang kerisauannya, tentang keinginannya. Nenek hanya tersenyum lembut. "Hinata, kau tahu, nenek senang memiliki cucu yang berbakti sepertimu, tapi kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau begini, kau sendiri nanti yang tidak tahan. Soal keinginan orang tuamu jangan khawatir. Yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan adalah melihat usahamu. Berusahalah semampumu tapi jangan memaksakan diri." Nasihat nenek. "Tapi nek, …" sifat keras kepala Hinata pun muncul. Nenek hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat tingkah laku cucu kesayangannya itu. "kalau begitu, ayo ikut nenek." Nenek mengajak Hinata melewati sebuah lorong panjang menuju ke pintu kecil berwarna merah. "Nek, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Hinata penasaran. "Nanti juga kau tahu" jawab nenek seraya membuka pintu tersebut dan mengajak Hinata masuk. Hinata tercengang melihat isi pintu tersebut. Di dalam ruangan buram itu, terdapat sekitar 20-an anak perempuan seusia Hinata sedang bekerja keras. Ada yang sedang membaca, ada yang sedang menggilas batu-batu besar, ada juga yang tengah menulis sesuatu. Semuanya tampak bekerja keras. Bahkan, ada juga yang bekerja sambil menangis. Tangan mereka tampak melepuh dan kaki mereka terbakar. "nek, mengapa mereka di sini? Dan siapa yang tega memperkerjakan mereka begitu keras? " "Nit, mereka adalah organ-organ tubuhmu. Yang menyuruh mereka kerja demikian keras tanpa istirahat juga kamu. Selama ini, tubuhmu mengeran minta beristirahat. Tapi, tak kau perdulikan, jika begini terus, mereka akan 'mati' jadi, istirahatkan mereka dengan cukup" setelah berkata begitu, sosok nenek perlahan-lahan menghilang dan Hinata telah berada di kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat segar.

Hinata merasa, mimpinya bertemu nenek merupakan peringatan dari tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak pernah memaksakan diri belajar. Ia selalu beristirahat tepat waktu. Wajahnya yang pucat berangsur-angsur mulai bercahaya. Tubuhnya pun tidak kelihatan kurus lagi. Prestasinya di sekolah meningkat dengan drastis.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, Hinata telah berada di ruang ujian masuk SMP. Hinata kembali merasa tegang. Saat dalam ruang ujian, Hinata duduk sebangku dengan seorang anak permpuan ramah yang belakangan Hinata ketahui bernama Tenten. Tentenlah yang membuat Hinata melupakan ketegangannya.

Saat hari pengumuman tiba, Hinata bersama orang tuanya datang pagi-pagi benar. Dengan hati berdebar, mereka mengawasi petugas yang sedang memasang daftar nama peserta ujian. Satu persatu nama mereka teliti mencari nama Hinata. Mereka melihat mulai dari nama terakhir yang diterima, mulai memasuki 50 besar, Hinata dan orang tuanya mulai putus asa. Mereka yakin kalau Hinata memang tidak mampu masuk ke SMP berjalan menuju mobil sendirian. Rasanya, Hinata ingin sekali menangis histeris. Sia-sialah sudah usahanya selama ini. Buat apa pengorbanannya hingga jatuh sakit kalau akhirnya gagal? Ibu yang mengetahui kegalauan putrinya itu menyusul dan merangkul Hinata. "Nit, jangan terlalu kecewa gitu dong. Memang, kamu tidak masuk, tetapi kamu tidak gagal. Sebenarnya kamu telah menang. Menang melawan kemalasan, menang melawan rasa engganmu belajar, jadi kamu tetaplah pemenang" ucap ibu bijak "Tapi…" belum habis Hinata bicara, ayah memanggil mereka. Ayah memang masih memerhatikan daftar pengumuman itu. Katanya untuk mencari kalau-kalau ada yang ia kenali. Hinata dan ibunya berlari menemui ayah, "ada apa yah?" Tanya Hinata penasaran tetapi, ayah tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk sebuah nama yang memperoleh peringkat ke-5 "Hyuuga Hinata" "Hinata? Hinata masuk !" Hinata tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia meloncat-loncat penuh kegembiraan. "Aku tidak kalah usahaku selama ini berguna. Memang, tidak ada yang sia-sia jika dilakukan dengan sepenuh hati" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Setelah mengetahui kalau dirinya diterima, Hinata serasa lepas dari himpitan beban berat. Hatinya lega sehingga ujian akhir sekolah pun dilaluinya dengan mudah. Hati Hinata sudah tak sabar lagi untuk segera menapaki lembaran baru kehidupannya di sekolah yang baru. Akan tetapi, semakin dekat hari perpisahan, hati Hinata semakin tak karuan. Ia baru menyadari arti teman-temannya baginya. Hinata merasa semakin bingung. Ia tahu, jika ia tidak dapat bersama-sama lagi dengan teman-temannya. Hinata merasa akan sangat merindukan mereka. Hinata teringat dulu sewaktu pertama kali ia bersahabat dengan Naruto, salah seorang temannya. Waktu itu, HInata adalah seorang gadis yang pemalu. Dan, Narutolah yang membangkitkan rasa percaya dirinya itulah awal Naruto dan Hinata menjadi sahabat karib sampai sekarang. Hinata begitu terhanyut dalam lamunannya sehingga tidak menyadari seseorang yang mendekatinya dari belakang. "Hayo, ngelamun saja kamu. _Kesambet_ baru tahu rasa ya" Hinata terlonjak kaget "eh Naruto, bikin kaget saja" "Hayo, _ngelamunin_ siapa nih?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata, "Nggak kok, Cuma aku lagi mikir bakal kehilangan kamu setelah kita pisah saat kelulusan besok" Akhirnya, jadilah Hinata _curhat_ kepada Naruto. Cowok itu hanya tertawa yang membuat Hinata gemas. "Iih kamu, di-_curhat _-in malah ketawa doing. Bantuin kek gimana sih" ujar Hinata setengah gemas setengah kesal. "kamu sih, memangnya kamu pikir persahabatan kita bakal berakhir hanya karena sekolah kita berbeda?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mimiknya berubah serius. "Ya nggak sih, di luar sekolah juga kita bisa ketemu, tapi di sekolah kan aku jadi tidak punya teman" sahut Hinata masih dengan wajah yang muram. "Oh, jangan cemas gitu dong. Toh, yang bisa jadi temanmu kan bukan hanya aku. Aku jamin, setelah beberapa bulan di SMP, kamu akan menemukan teman yang cocok. Nah, aku pulang dulu ya, nanti kalau kesorean aku bisa dimarahi." Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Hinata

Sepeninggalan Naruto, Hinata kembali merenung "Iya juga ya, setelah beberapa hari pasti aku akan kenal beberapa teman sekelasku. Pasti ka nada yang jadi akrab" gumam Hinata pelan. "thanks Vi" Hinata melangkah pulang karena hari mulai beranjak senja. Di wajahnya terulas sebuah senyum percaya diri. Dengan langkah perlahan tapi pasti, sosok Hinata mulai menghilang di keremangan senja.

"Hinata, kamu dari mana saja sih? Kok jam segini baru pulang?" ibu menyambut Hinata dengan rentetan pertanyaan cemas. "maaf bu, Hinata hanya main dengan Naruto" ucap Hinata jujur dan seperti yang telah ia duga, Hinata menghabiskan separuh waktu soreitu dengan dinasihati panjang lebar ibunya.

Akhirnya, saat pembagian kelas di SMP pun tiba. Sejak pagi tadi, Hinata sudah mulai ribut. Mulai dari apa dia harus membawa buku, memakai sepatu, sampai apakah ia harus memakai seragam atau baju bebas. Akhirnya, setelah bingung selama setengah jam, Hinata berangkat memakai seragam merah putih layaknya akan pergi ke sekolah.

Hinata terpilih menjadi anggota kelas 7A. Hinata sedikit khawatir karena tidak ada yang dikenalnya. Tapi, kekhawatiran itu segera mencair saat seesorang menepuk bahunya "Tenten?" "halo, masih ingat kan? Kamu di kelas mana Nit?" Tanya Tenten yang tampaknya memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Hinata. "7A, kamu?" "sama" "tapi, kenapa kamu pakai baju bebas?" Tanya Hinata heran. "ah, ini kan hanya _opening_ nggak apa apa" jawab Tenten santai. Tetapi, saat mulai kegiatan, ternyata semua memakai seragam dan rapi. Hinata merasa kasihan pada Tenten yang kini memucat. Apalagi saat satu persatu siswa diminta maju untuk mengenalkan diri. Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur karena dirinya berseragam lengkap.

Kini, Hinata dan Tenten menjadi sahabat karib. Mereka memiliki hobi yang hampir sama, dan sama-sama berprestasi di sekolah. Kini, Hinata tidak mau lagi memaksakan dirinya untuk meraih sesuatu karena kini ia percaya bahwa jika ia berusaha, pasti akan ada jalan yang terbaik untuknya. Meskipun gagal tetapi jalan yang telah diperolehnya pastilah merupakan yang terbaik dan harus disyukuri.


End file.
